The meeting place
by marinheiro
Summary: Timon has been a mook to Pumbaa, and wants to credit it byt taking him to their meeting place to think back all the adventures they have had. But that's not the only surprise...


**The meeting place**

Note: I was on the mood for writing something very sweet. Timon and Pumbaa have always been very dear to me, and I simply adore their friendship. So here's a little story about that. I hope you enjoy! Remember to love your friends!:)

* * *

It was another beautiful sunrise in the Serengeti. Maybe even more beautiful than yesterday… A big warthog Pumbaa and a tiny little meerkat Timon were sleeping together deep in the jungle. Timon was lying on the warthog's belly, curled up like a kitten. Slowly he yawned and opened his wide eyes. "Mornings, Pumbaa. You awake, pal?"

No answer. The bigger one continued his sleep and breathed peacefully. How sweet, but the morning wasn't going to be for sleep today. This was a special morning, the sky was blue and Timon had planned everything. "Pumbaa, hey, c'mon! Open your eyes, I have something to tell you!" he said loudly and jumped to the ground.

"Timon…" Pumbaa whispered, his eyes were still closed. Timon walked towards him and took one of his hoofs, trying to pull him up.

"Is that all you're going to say, it almost sounds like you're talking in your sleep?"

The hog stretched himself up. His tired eyes now opened a little bit. "Um... that and... good morning."

"Haha, now we're talking!"

The duo was soon wide awake and up, sitting by a clear jungle pond, daydreaming and eating bugs like they usually do. Timon looked at water's reflection, he saw Pumbaa from it. There he was, his best friend in the whole world. Today Timon was going to do something very sweet for his pal; he knew he had been a little mook to him yesterday. He had a great big plan. Or maybe it wasn't that big, but great it was, that's for sure. The plan went like this: _"Okay, first I'll take him to the place we first met, in the fields close to Pride Lands. That'll be __the place__. Then, secondly, I know how much he would like if I write a poem for him! That's it. I'm genious. He deserves to hear what I __really __want to say to him."_

"Pumbaa", Timon said and turned to his friend.

"Tell me buddy?"

"Follow the leader!" the meerkat smiled and got up.

"Gee Timon, I haven't finished my food yet. This little slimy worm and that crunchy-"

"Eat them on the way, I really want to take you somewhere!"

"Oh, okay. Sounds exiting, I'll go anywhere with you!"

Timon grinned with pleased look in his face and climbed on his buddy's back. "Didn't you say 'follow the leader'?"

"Sure. Follow the leader's orders. Run Pumbaa, to the savannah!"

As they had got where Timon wanted to take them, Pumbaa stopped like a stone. Timon knew exactly what he was feeling; this was an important place for them both. It was the place where they met, where the greatest adventure of all started -a friendship. "Timon…" Pumbaa said eagerly.

"What's that? Almost like you're talking asleep."

"Hahaa, you're the best!"

Timon jumped down to green grass and looked deep into Pumbaa's big eyes. "I wanted to take you here, to think back all our adventures together."

"Like when we raised Simba! And Pumbaa Junior, remember?"

"Yeah, we sure make great dads!" Timon laughed, "Or that one when we met Speedy and then that French mook tried to cook him. Gee, we really messed up places in the top of the Eiffel tower while rescuing that snail!"

"Indeed! We have seen so many places together, haven't we?"

Timon nodded and gently nudged his friend. "You got that right!" he said, "We've travelled around the world, just think about the crazy things we've done. It's hakuna matata lifestyle for us."

They sat down to watch their meeting place for a while. It was still the same. Among the long grass the duo was almost invisible; it was like their secret spot. The afternoon sun shined brightly, but to Timon, Pumbaa shined even brighter. That's what Pumbaa thought about his friend too.

"_Now! Perfect moment for le poem!"_ Timon mused as he stood up. Pumbaa was about to stand up too, but the little one told him to sit. "Lean back, I have a thing or two to say to you", Timon said with a mysterious smile.

"Wow Timon! That rhymed!"

"Well of course, friend. The thing is… I'm sorry of what I said yesterday about your smell… it really doesn't bother me. So… I wrote a poem just for you. Don't worry; it'll be much better than last time!"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can't wait to hear it, a poem written by my bestest best friend!"

Timon winked his eye with a smirk and started;

"This goes to you, my best friend

You lead me like a compass.

After me you always tend

I don't care if you smell gas

That's not the point, it will be:

That you bring out the best in me;

You tell me 'you can do that'

And take me to the right path

See, you're not the only mook

I act sometimes like one too.

You make me smile

And I ain't gonna lie;

Without you lost I'd be

So thank you for saving me.

These words to you I send

Friends stick together to the end!"

After finishing his poem, Timon noticed that Pumbaa's eyes were filling with tears of joy. And, apparently, so were Timon's. He leaned towards his buddy and gave him a big hug.

"I have never ever never heard such and amazing poem, Timon!" Pumbaa praised as he hugged his little friend back, and just when Timon was about to let go, he held him even tighter.

"I love when you do that", Timon sighed.

"And I love you!"

"Aw, I love you too, pal! Love, not like!"


End file.
